


Sterek Wednesday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Misadventures of Stiles and Dexterity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Wednesday

 

Stiles is clumsy, this is the simplest truth. A truth that a certain sour wolf seems to forget. So every time Stiles trips over a stack of tiles set out for the kitchen or cuts himself with box cutters he freaks out and frets over it as if there was a gaping hole in Stiles' chest. To be honest it's quite cute at least in Stiles' eyes, the rest of the pack finds it annoying and bothersome since they have to pick up whatever Derek was working on. After the fourth time Stiles manages to get hurt; he hit his fingers with a hammer, they banished him to the newly renovated living room where he sits rereading the fully translated bestiary that Lydia translated on a rainy Saturday because she had nothing better to do. He was halfway through it, studying the section on fairies, when Derek walked in. His clothes were splattered in paint and he even managed to get it in his hair, producing quite a laughable look. After Stiles was finished laughing at how the dried paint made his hair stand straight up, he motioned Derek over to the armchair he was serving his timeout in.

                Derek sat on the arm of the chair and leaned over to see what he was reading. "You've read that thing five times, Stiles." he said pulling the tablet away from Stiles' grasp.

"Well it was either that or glare grumpily out the window but I figured I'll give the window a break since you live here." Stiles quipped while trying to snatch back the tablet. He gave up after a few moments, when Derek growled at him. He laughed and ruffled Derek's hair, his fingers getting caught on the dried clumps of paint in it. "How did you manage to get this much paint in your hair?" Stiles asks incredulously, laughing when Derek just shrugs and shifts to Stiles' lap so he can get all the paint out. It takes a few minutes but when he's done he kisses Derek's forehead and Derek momentarily leans into the touch.

                "We're almost done with the master bedroom." Derek says drawing out the last syllable and his lips quirk into a smirk.

Stiles let out an exaggerated gasp in and jokes "Is Derek Hale inviting me to bed? How scandalous!" he grins up at Derek who returns it easily. It didn't used to be that easy but ever since Stiles had blurted out he loved Derek after a date, the smiles made a more permanent appearance on his face. "So can I come up to see it or do I have to stay in the safety corner?" he huffed and pouted until Derek's glare broke.

                "Only if I can wrap you in bubble wrap." he flashed a grin, proud at his little joke, and untangled himself from Stiles and pulled Stiles with him. They linked hands and Derek led the way to the bedroom. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Lydia all heard them coming and ran to one of the guest rooms, Boyd giving Derek a wink earning him a growl from Derek and an apologetic look from Stiles. The couple's bedroom was empty except for a bed which somebody threw a plastic sheet on haphazardly since they were going to throw out the bed once all the furniture that Lydia ordered comes in. The color of the walls was a light brown that suited the room perfectly. Derek let go of Stiles’ hand to grab one of discarded paint brushes." Hey, hand me that paint can." Derek said over his shoulder just as Stiles was about to flop on the bed.

Stiles sighed and bend down to the paint can and tried to pop the top when he felt the familiar prick of pain and in an instant Derek was next to him. The cut wasn't too deep or wide but it didn't matter to Derek who whipped out an antibacterial wipe before Stiles could get out "It's fine Derek." When he does, Derek doesn't even respond and just shoots Stiles a half-hearted glare that fizzles out when he's fretting over a small cut. "I know I'm human but I'm not going to die from a little cut..." Derek placed the bandage on gingerly.

                When Derek finally made eye contact with Stiles "I know, I just..."

The look on his face reminded Stiles of the look his father gave his mother in her last days in the hospital and it hit Stiles like a punch to the gut. He wrapped Derek in the tightest hug he could manage and whispered gently "I'm not going anywhere, Derek." He pulled back a little and starting covering every inch of Derek's skin in small pecks and kisses, slowly erasing the tragic expression off of Derek.

                He didn't stop until Derek started squirming and chuckled "Alright, I get your point."

"Do you? I don't think you do." he retorted and kissed Derek on the lips. They stayed locked together for a long time, time passed unnoticed by the couple. When they broke apart their foreheads were still pressed together and they wore matching smiles.

                "I love you, Stiles."

"I know you do, sour wolf."             

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of the OTP series. This one's actually long compared to the others, I had tried to keep all the fics uniform but I enjoyed this way too much. My apologies for any mistakes grammar or otherwise.


End file.
